


Just Guys Being Dudes

by potatofuzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofuzz/pseuds/potatofuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art gift for medeadea for the holiday exchange! I love rarepairs and I love making new content of them for people. This is done with pen and water color. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Guys Being Dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medeadea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/gifts).



Yaku always wondered why Kuroo had icy cold hands, but honestly, he was glad to hold them. Kuroo seemed to mellow out around him. This still didn't stop him from saying something ridiculous every so often.


End file.
